Battle for Detroit
This is the flowchart walkthrough for Battle for Detroit, with 100% completion rate and all checkpoints. This chapter is from the perspective of Kara, Markus, and Connor. Connor's Last Mission (If Connor become Deviant in Crossroads and Markus kills Connor in Night of the Soul) #In The Zen Garden #Talk To Amanda (If Connor remain a machine, the scene will start here) #Hart Plaza Rooftop #Find Vantage Point #Prepare to Shoot #*Hank Intervenes (only available if Hank didn't commit suicide in Night of the Soul) #**Talk To Hank #***Talk About Hank’s Son #***Give Up (only available if Connor build Hank’s Trust) #****''Connor Left Rooftop'' #***Attack Hank #****Connor Wins #*****Let Hank Go #******Connor Kills Hank #*******Missed Opportunity #********''Connor Left Rooftop'' #*****Save Hank #******Hank Rushes Connor #*******Dodge Attack #********Hank Falls To His Death #*********Missed Opportunity #**********''Connor Left Rooftop'' #*******Fail To Dodge Attack #********Connor Falls And Gets Destroyed #*********''CyberLife Decided To Sent Another Connor'' #****Hank Wins #*****Hank Kills Connor #******''CyberLife Decided To Sent Another Connor'' #*Captain Allen Intervenes (only available if Hank committed suicide in Night of the Soul) #**Talk To Allen #***Flee #***#Connor Jumps off the Roof #***#''CyberLife Decided to Send Another Connor'' #***Attack Allen #****Kill Allen and His Men #****#Missed Opportunity #****#''Connor Left Rooftop'' #****Connor Fails to Defend Himself #****#Allen Destroys Connor #****#''CyberLife Decided to Send Another Connor'' Connor at CyberLife Tower (If Connor became deviant and Markus spared him.) #CyberLife HQ #Follow Guards #Inside Elevator #Find a Way to Escape #*Spot Camera #**Hack Camera #*Elevator Reaches Level 31 #*#Amanda Warns Connor #*#''Connor Was Ambushed and Shot'' #*Try to Stop Elevator #*Attack Guards #**Fail to Neutralize Guards #***''Connor Was Shot By Security'' #**Neutralize Guards #***Hack Elevator #****Use Conner’s voice #****Copy Guard's Voice #****#Redirect Elevator #****#Floor -49 Floor -49 #Floor -49 (checkpoint) #*Camera Functional #**Guards Await Connor #***Fail to Eliminate Guards #****''Connor Was Shot By Security'' #***Eliminate Guards #*Camera Hacked #**Leave Elevator #Initiate Android Conversion #*... #*New Connor Has Hank Hostage #**leads to Sacrifice Hank and resume conversion #**Stop Conversion to Save Hank #***Sacrifice Hank and resume conversion #****New Conner kills Hank and damages Conner #****New Conner approaches #****#Swap consciousness with New Conner #****#*New Conner dies in the old body #****#*''The Androids Woke Up'' - important for later #****#... #****#... #****#... #***... #***Attack New Connor (Leads to Connors Fight below) #***Draw Gun #****Both Connors Shoot (Leads to Connors Fight below) #**#Connors Fight #**#*Resume Conversion - see below #**#*Connors Draw #**#*#Hank Grabs Gun #**#*#Hank Asks About His Dog's Name #**#*#Sumo OR (unlocked option) #**#*#Hank Asks About His Son's Name #**#*#*Wrong Answer #**#*#**Hank Kills Connor #**#*#***''The Androids Remained Dormant'' #**#*#*Cole #**#*#*#Hank Kills New Connor #**#*#*#Resume Conversion #**#*#*#*''The Androids Woke Up'' - important for later Kara Leaving Detroit A Detroit Street # A Detroit Street (checkpoint) #* See Hanged Android - side option #* Watch Broadcast About Jericho's Attack - side option # Find a Gun (if Luther is not present) OR Luther Finds a Gun (if Jericho was not attacked in Crossroads and Luther tags along) # Hide from Military #* Spotted by Soldiers - side option, otherwise go to Sneak Past Soldiers below #** Kara, Alice & Luther Arrested #*** See Kara Captured Flowchart #** ... #*** See Kara Captured Flowchart # Sneak Past Soldiers #* Find Jerrys - only available if Luther is in the group OR Find Luther & Jerry - only available if if Luther isn't in the group #** Save Jerrys OR Save Luther #**# Grab Rock #**# Hit Soldier with Rock (leads to Continue to Bus Terminal) #**# Jerrys Flee OR Jerry Flees and Luther Joins the Group #** Hurry # Continue to Bus Terminal # Security Checkpoint #* Take Detour #** Delayed (continues from At the Bus Terminal) #* Approach Checkpoint #*# Hand over ID #*# Talk to Guard #*#* Guard Calls Out to Kara - following choices only available if Luther is dead #*#** Don't Shoot #*#*** Guard Returns Alice's Glove - leads to At the Bus Terminal #*#** Shoot #*#**# Shoots Guards #*#**# Alice Finds Her Glove - leads to At the Bus Terminal #*#* Luther is Nervous - only available if Luther is alive #*#** Ask Luther to Shoot #*#**# Luther Shoots Guards #*#**# Alice Finds Her Glove - leads to At the Bus Terminal #*#** Ask Luther to Stay Calm #*#*** Guard Approaches #*#**** Ask Luther to Shoot #*#****# Luther Shoots Guards #*#****# Alice Finds Her Glove - leads to At the Bus Terminal #*#**** Ask Luther to Stay Calm #*#***** Guard Returns Alice's Glove - leads to At the Bus Terminal At the Bus Terminal # At the Bus Terminal # Find a Way to the Border #* Watch TV #** Markus Attacks Humans #** Markus Leads Protest #* Read Civil War (only available if Markus chose the revolution option in Night of the Soul) #* Alice Meets a Mother #** Parents Drop Bus Tickets #*** Steal Tickets #**** Board the Bus (leads to Canadian Border) #*** Return Tickets #* Security Check #** Flee OR Hand over ID #*** Soldiers Executed Kara, Alice & Luther (if Luther is alive) #*** Soldiers Executed Kara & Alice (if Luther is dead) #** Ask Luther to Create a Diversion #*** Adam calls out to Kara #**** Get in Rose's Car (leads to At the River) #* Meet Todd #** Persuade Todd #**# Todd Sends Soldiers Away #**# Alice Says Goodbye to Todd #** ... #* ... #* Find Adam #** Get in Rose's Car (leads to At the River) Canadian Border # Canadian Border # Border Agents Check Temperature # Avoid Temperature Check #* See News Bulletin #** Androids Charging the Camp #** Androids Demonstrating #* Android is Executed #* Check Control Desk #* Check Information Board #* Talk to Luther #* ... #* Talk to Jerry #* See Rose & Adam #*# Reach Rose #*# See Restroom #*# Go to Restroom #*# Talk to Rose and/or Talk to Adam #*# Get Back in Line # At Border Desk # Choose Approach #* Sacrifice No One #** Guard sees Markus Attacking the Camp #*** Everyone Was Arrested and Killed #** Guard Sees Markus Protesting Peacefully #*** Guard Lets Them Pass #**** The Group Crossed the Border (if Luther is alive) #**** Kara & Alice Crossed the Border (if Luther is dead) #* Sacrifice Jerry #** Jerry Sacrifices Himself to Create Diversion #*** The Group Crossed the Border (if Luther is alive) #*** Kara & Alice Crossed the Border (if Luther is dead) #* Sacrifice Luther #*# Luther Sacrifices Himself to Create Diversion #*# Kara & Alice Crossed the Border #* Sacrifice Self #** Kara Sacrifices Herself #*** ... #**** Luther & Alice Crossed the Border #*** ... #**** ... At the River # At The River (Checkpoint) # Get Out of Rose’s Car # Detroit Riverbank #* Check River Temperature #* Observe Canadian Skyline #* Talk To Adam # Talk To Rose # Push The Boat #* Talk To Alice # Coastguard Appears #* ... #** Coastguard Opens Fire #* Accelerate #** Coastguard Opens Fire #*** Luther Died #*** Alice is Injured #* Hide Behind Luther #** Coastguard Opens Fire #*** Luther Died #* Dive #** Coastguard Opens Fire #*** Luther Died #* Protect Alice #** Coastguard Opens Fire #*** Luther Died #*** Kara is Injured #* Surrender #** The Group Died Note: If no option is chosen by the player within 30 seconds, Surrender is chosen by default. # Boat Sinking #* Cast Luther Away #* Dispose of Supplies #* Row #* Reassure Alice # Dispose of Engine # Boat Lightened # Dive ## Reach Canada On Boat ##* Kara & Alice Survived ##* Kara is Damaged and Shuts Down ##** Kara Died and Alice Survived ##* Alice is Damaged and Shuts Down ##** Continue Living ##*** Alice Died and Kara Continued Alone ##** Kara Chooses Death ##*** Kara & Alice Died ## Reach Canada By Swimming (if the boat is allowed to sink) ##* Kara & Alice Died Kara Captured At Recall Center # At Recall Center - checkpoint # Androids Leave the Truck # Reassure Alice OR Fail to Reassure Alice # Get Out of Truck ## Kara is Too Slow to Obey ## Soldier Strikes Kara # Get In Line # Alice Ordered to Move Forward # Reassure Alice OR Fail to Reassure Alice # Soldier Becomes Impatient # Convince Soldier OR Convince Alice OR Intervene # Reach the Tent ## Kara is Too Slow to Obey ## Soldier Strikes Kara # Deactivate Skin # Undress # Leave Tent ## Kara is Too Slow to Obey ## Soldier Forces Kara & Alice Out # Deviant Shot Trying To Escape # Soldier Orders Android to Move Body #* Say Nothing #*# Android Refuses and is Shot #*# Kara and Alice Get Separated - leads to Inside the Enclosure #* Volunteer #*# Carry Android - optionally leads to Inside the Enclosure #*# Climb Truck #*#* Go Back - leads to Inside the Enclosure #*#* Leave #*#*# Kara Leaves Camp Without Alice #*#*# Alice Died in Recycling Center OR Alice Freed by Markus Inside the Enclosure * Inside the Enclosure ** Explore Enclosure *** Caught By Drone **** Move ***** Drone Wounds Kara ***** Kara is Killed by Drone ****** Alice Died Alone in Recycling Center ****** ... **** Remain Still *** Distressed Android is Shot *** Talk to Jerry *** Talk to Other Jerry **** Alice Gets Taken Away *** Talk to Luther (Saved in Previous Scenes) **** Luther Gets Taken Away ***** Intervene ***** Do Not Intervene *** Talk to Scarred Android (Freed in Zlatko chapter) *** Talk to Rescued Android *** ... **** ... **** ... ***** ... ***** ... ** Exit Enclosure * Join Line - checkpoint ** Find Alice ** Alice is Terrified *** Firm *** Optimistic *** Reassuring *** Direct *** ... ** Line Moves Forward *** Soldier Strikes Kara for not Complying ** Step Forward ** Find a Way to Join Alice *** ... **** ... ***** ... ****** ... ***** ... ****** ... *** ... **** ... ***** ... ****** ... ******* ... ******* ... ***** ... *** Talk to Android Behind Kara *** Talk to Android Ahead of Kara *** Talk to Luther (if saved in previous scenes) *** Talk to Jerry *** Talk to Scarred Android (if freed in Zlatko) *** Observe Guards *** ... *** Alice Asks Questions **** Reassure **** Tell the Truth **** Say Nothing ** Ask to Create Diversion *** Soldiers Are Distracted **** Kara Gets Caught By The Drone **** Reach Alice * In Line With Alice ** Find a Way to Escape *** Line Moves Forward **** Reach Recycling Machine ***** Alice & Kara Died in Recycling Machine ***** Markus Liberates Androids ****** Kara & Alice Survived **** Observe Barbed Wire **** Talk to Ralph **** Talk to Luther **** Talk to Jerry **** Talk to Scarred Android ***** Ask to Create Diversion *****# Soldiers Are Distracted *****# Run to Barbed Wire *****#* ... *****#** ... *****#*** ... *****#*** ... *****#* Alice Gets Past The Barbed Wire *****#** ... *****#*** ... *****#**** ... *****#**** ... *****#* ... *****#** A Soldier Arrives *****#*** Kara Tries to Flee *****#**** Kara is Shot and Dies *****#***** The rest of the group is shot *****#*** Fight Soldier *****#**** Soldier Beats Kara *****#***** Kara is Shot and Dies *****#***** The Rest of the Group is Shot *****#**** Kara Beats Soldier *****#***** ... *****#***** ... *****#***** Kara & Alice Escaped on a Truck *****#***** Kara, Luther, & Alice Escaped on a Truck Markus Revolution (If Markus chose Revolution in Crossroads) #Revolution at Hart Plaza #Markus Sends a Message #Charge the Barricade #*Markus Wounded #Plant the Flag #At the Crossroad #Launch the Attack #Approaching Recall Center #*Josh Leaves Cover #**Rescue Josh #***Josh Dies in Markus' Arms #**Josh is Shot #*Inspire Frightened Android #**Android is Shot Leaving Cover #**Android Stays Hidden #*Simon is Shot #**Try to Save Simon #***Save Simon #***Fail to Save Simon #**Keep Going #*Throw Grenade #*Markus Badly Wounded #**... #**North Offers Her Heart (Only available if North is in Love with Markus) #***Accept #***Refuse #****''Markus Died And The Revolution Failed'' #**... #***''Markus Died And The Revolution Failed'' #Reach Machine Gun #Coordinate Attack #*... #*Attack Successful (Leads to Approaching Recall Center N05) #**Drone Attacks North's Group #***Fail To Shoot Drone #***Shoot Drone Approaching Recall Center N05 #Final Assault #Markus is Hit by Explosion #*Connor Finds Markus #**Control Connor #***Win the Fight #****''Connor Stopped The Revolution'' #***... #****... #**Control Markus #***Win the Fight #****Shoot Tanks #*****''Assault was Successful'' #***... #*Soldiers Approach Markus #**Neutralize Soldiers #***Shoot Tanks #****''Assault was Successful'' #**... #***''...'' (If North became leader in a previous scene) #North in Hart Plaza #North Sends a Message #North Charges the Barricade #North Plants the Flag #Deviants Are Outnumbered #*''North Was Shot By Soldiers ''(if Connor became deviant) #*North Takes Shelter in Store (if Connor remained a machine) #**Connor in CyberLife Store #***Find North #****Shoot #*****''North Was Shot By Connor'' #****Spare #*****''Connor Spared North'' #****No Choice #*****''North and Connor Killed Each Other'' Markus Demonstration (If Markus chose Demonstration in Crossroads #Hart Plaza Freedom March #Lead Jericho #Roadblock #Talk to Officer #Androids Under Fire #Show Determination #Raise Fist OR Hands in the Air OR Kneel OR Sit #Androids Stand Their Ground #Build Barricade #Use Billboard OR Use Bench OR Use Abandoned Car #Hold Barricade #*Choose Slogans #*Talk to Scared Android #*Talk to Traumatized Android #*Talk to North #*Plant Flag #*Observe Soldiers #*Observe Detonator #*Light Barrel #*Read They Defy Us #Perkins arrives #*Negotiate With Perkins #**Accept Deal #**#Perkins Leaves #**#In the Dismantled Barricade #**#Talk to Perkins and/or Talk to North #**#Perkins Shoots Markus and/or Perkins Shoots North #**#''Markus Died After Betraying His People'' #**Refuse Deal #***Soldiers Attack Barricade (leads to Defending the Barricade) #*Refuse to Negotiate #**Soldiers Attack the Barricade (leads to Defending the Barricade) Defending the Barricade #Defending the Barricade (checkpoint) #*Fail to Save Androids #**North Takes a Bullet for Markus (if North has Lover status) (continues from Markus is Cornered) #**... #***... #*Save Fleeing Androids #**Markus is Cornered #***North Joins Him #***Josh Joins Him #***Simon Joins Him #***Soldiers Raise Weapons #****Sing - leads to Public Reacts to the Androids' Last Stand below #****Kiss North #*****Public Reacts to the Androids' Last Stand #******President Orders Soldiers Not to Shoot #*******''Androids Won Freedom for the Moment'' #******Soldiers Fire #*******''Markus Died With His People'' #****Sacrifice #*****Soldiers Fire #****Do Nothing #*****Soldiers Fire #****Observe Detonator - only if player took detonator in Crossroads #*****Give Up #*****Press #*****#An Explosion Shakes Detroit #*****#Soldiers Retreat #*****#''Androids Became Free in the Debris of Detroit'' Trivia * This chapter has the most flowcharts of any chapter: six different flowcharts, two for each character. * There is a clipping error during the "Connor at CyberLife Tower" leg of this chapter. If (the player's) Connor correctly names Hank's son, Hank's gun will clip through his hands while they discuss the events that led to his son's death. * In the beginning of the 'Kara Leaving Detroit' path, it is possible to pass a cinema referencing past Quantic Dream games ** The cinema itself is named The Celcius (Farenheit) ** Heavy Rain is one of the shows being played ** And a show titled "To Infinite and Beyond Nomad Soul" can be seen on the board (Omikron: The Nomad Soul & Beyond Two Souls). Category:Walkthroughs